The Star On The Tree
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: 5 Days 'Till Xmas. It's almost Christmas and it is time for Sweets and Daisy to put up the tree in their apartment but what fun is tree decorating without the help of Christine, Parker and Sweets and Daisy's little boy Seeley? SEASON 10, Christmas 2014, AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I'd invite John Francis Daley over for Christmas lunch._

_Okay so it's five days 'till Christmas. I'm getting rather festive so I decided to write a short Fanfiction to post one each day on the five days leading up for Christmas. Today is the first one and look out for more over the duration of the next four days._

_I'm really eager to know what I am getting for Christmas, you're never too old for a good present shake!_

_Hope you enjoy the first (1/5) fluffy but AU one-shot of Christmas 2014. All of the one shots will be AU because Sweets is still alive. I can't bear to not let the poor guy have a good old family Christmas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy does that feel better? It does. Doesn't it? Who wants a grimy diaper on their bum?" I laugh as I scoop my son up off of the changing map and bounce him up and down before tossing the dirty nappy into the wastebasket and spraying some Glen 20 into the atmosphere.<p>

I hear a cough and watch as Daisy walks into the room.

"Baby what is that smell? It stinks like chemicals" she asks as she runs her hands through her long dark brown hair.

I smile at her. She looked beautiful today. Her long hair hung straight down from her head and it was held back with a bright pink ribbon, which was tied around her head. She was wearing a pink blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Glen 20 but would you rather have the room reek of baby poo or just deal with a bit of a chemically smell?" I reply smugly.

I watch Daisy roll her eyes but she doesn't stop smiling "Okay I suppose but I hope that the air has had a bit of a time to breathe before the kids show up"

"They'll be fine, this new generation is used to chemicals because the atmosphere is no where near as clean as it was when we were young"

The kids, Parker and Christine Booth, were coming over because they were helping us put our tree up for our first family Christmas since our little addition joined us.

Daisy nods and walks over to my side. She smiles and takes Seeley out of my arms. I watch as she begins attacking the top of his curly black hair with kisses.

"You're excited about seeing your friends Christine and Parker today aren't you sweetie?" she asks as she cuddles our son up to her chest.

"We're are so lucky aren't we baby?" I ask as I smile at my two special people.

Daisy nods "Lucky, that is true"

* * *

><p>"That tree is really huge Uncle Sweets" laughs Christine as she watches me struggle to carry the tree towards the living room. It was stored in the hallway cupboard when it wasn't Christmas and ever since Daisy moved in with me that cupboard had been jammed packed with handbags and shoes that didn't fit in our room.<p>

"It's not actually that big Christine" Parker mocks as I strain to stand the remotely large tree upright in the living room.

"It is!" Christine yells as she stomps her foot against the ground stubbornly.

"Parker let's not be mean, it is a pretty large but it can't be too huge considering that I live in a quite small apartment" I try my best to bridge the gap that the two children were forming between each other.

"I suppose" he yells but I know that he wasn't a hundred percent sure of that.

"What are you guys arguing about? Lancelot you're not being mean to the kids are you?" I hear a tone of laughter in her voice as Daisy strolls into the room like a cloud of pink perfection.

"Why would I be mean to the kids Miss Daisy?" I laugh, "Don't you trust me?"

I watch as Daisy raises an eyebrow "I never said I don't trust you, you know how much trust I have in you baby some of those things that we do…"

"SHUT UP, STOP TALKING! I don't want to know what you do" Parker gushes as he blocks his ears.

Daisy and I look at each other before laughing to ourselves.

"I was just going to say that he trusts me when I am holding up the ladder when he is changing the light bulb, what else would I talk about Parker?" I see her eyebrows rise in a mock innocent way and smile at her; she was the best possible woman in the world.

I turn away from my girlfriend and the kids before looking down at Seeley who was on the ground playing with tinsel. I watch as he fingers it with his hand before staring intently at the mass of sparking material.

I lean over and scoop up my son. "Hey buddy you are really in the Christmas spirit today aren't you?" I laugh as I place a kiss on the end of my son's little nose.

"Baby do we want to do lights first or do we want to do decorations?" my girlfriend's voice interrupts the conversation I was having with my little one and I smile up at her.

"Lights, then tinsel, then decorations and then the star" I clarify.

They all nod and I begin assisting my girlfriend in untangling all of the Christmas lights that had been bundled up in the cupboard all year.

We string them around the tree and hook them over and under all of the branches before smiling a proud satisfactory smile at each other.

"Uncle Sweets, Aunty Daisy can Parker and I start on the decorations?" asks the young girl.

I nod "Yeah you two fire away, the cheap decorations and baubles are in this bag and the expensive or delicate ones are wrapped up in paper towels in this bag"

Parker and Christine nod and begin rifling through the bags.

I turn to my girlfriend and see her looking distant. "Baby what's up?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "Oh nothing Lancelot, I just feel so lucky that I can have a special Christmas with you"

I nod "Well I am having my first proper family Christmas this year"

Daisy looks confused "Didn't you have Christmas with your adoptive parents?" she asks.

I nod "I did but that wasn't my _own_ family, this is my own family. I have _my_ girlfriend, _my_ son and all _my_ friends. We weren't put together by an adoption agency"

My girlfriend just nods and begins hanging a Christmas decoration on the tree. It read 'Hope'. She looks over at me "Sometimes we just need to have a bit of hope and it will all turn out"

Next was a decoration that read 'Faith'. "You have to have faith that everything will be okay"

She then hangs up a decoration that read 'Love'. "And most importantly we have to remember that we have people who love us to pieces"

At that moment, only then did I realise that Daisy was my meaning to those words on the decorations. She gave me hope, she had faith in every choice that I made and she loved me more then anyone else.

I wrap my arms around Daisy and I feel her cuddle her face into my chest.

I look over at the kids "The tree looks pretty good but it is missing one very important aspect"

Christine and Parker step back and glance over the tree "What's missing?" asks Parker.

I point to the very tip of the synthetic pine tree "The star guys!"

The kids all nod and Christine rushes over to me "Can I put it on?"

I nod "Go ahead but you might need a boost to the top"

She smiles and I scoop her up. Together the two of us place the star on the tree and exchange satisfied smiles.

I place Christine down on the ground and pick up my iPhone six from the coffee table.

"Selfie Time!" I announce as all five of us crowd together before the tree. I snap a quick image and we all scatter about the room. Daisy and the kids begin putting all of the empty decoration bags in the Christmas tree box.

I click on my Facebook app and click the 'New Post' button. I select our selfie and quickly type a description.

_"Putting up the Christmas tree with my four special people. LtoR: My friend Parker, me, my girlfriend Daisy, my son Seeley and my other friend Christine. They are my love, faith and hope!"_

* Beep * * Beep *

I hear Daisy's phone chime and watch as she walks over to it. Her face curves into a smile and she walks back to my side.

"You're my love, faith and hope too baby"

* * *

><p><em>AU: The start of a perfect Christmas for Lance :) Just what he deserves. Hope you enjoyed the little <em>_one-shot and please review to share your thoughts._

**_NEXT ONE-SHOT - "A Christmas Carol" Bones Style._**

_PLEASE R&R, it's a perfect Christmas gift for all us authors!_


End file.
